Conociendo un nuevo mundo
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: y porque rescatar a la princesa es algo pasado de onda xD algo que vino derrepente a mi mente y comenze a pensar y salio esto xD que termino siendo una mezcla entre el mundo de Diablo 3 y Love Live, vienen aun mas enredos y cosas raras, no ahi parejas fijas aun asi que habra mucho de donde elegir xD
1. Chapter 1

Ni Love… pues ya se saben esa xD

Sígueme es por aquí donde se supone que tenemos que ir para encontrar la corona del rey loco- una joven de cabello rubio muy bien armada de una espada y un escudo, acompañada con un conjunto de ropa de los más llamativos caminaba por las antiguas cloacas de aquel inmenso castillo que una vez fue habitado por un emperador amable y caritativo con sus fieles seguidores gobernaba de manera justa pero fue corrompido por la avaricia y malos consejos de su mano derecha quien en realidad buscaba usar a las personas para sacrificios y poder traer el mal al mundo- mmm creo que era por aquí… aunque debes estar preparada para enfrentarte a los malos seguidores que han sido corrompidos por el mal- decía la rubia mientras caminaba y concentraba su poder-

Estas segura que es por aquí? Creo haber pasado por aquí como hace una media hora? –una joven de cabellos rojos y miraba suspicaz con un traje negro y capucha de el mismo color seguían a la mujer más alta después de todo no iría sola a un lugar tan peligroso como ese, después de todo muchos guerreros que iban jamás regresaban a aquel lugar, ella iba bien armada también pero no con espadas sino con una ballesta- y bien estas segura que es por aquí?

-un suspiro por parte de la rubia mientras continuaban caminando- si lo estoy segura ya eh venido antes y créeme la tumba esta por aquí, mira es justo ahí –la rubia apresuro un poco el paso siendo seguida a una distancia prudente de su compañera- espera tenemos compañía –ambas miraban a una gran puerta que se iluminaba mientras se escuchan murmullos y gritos de dolor algo grande se aproximaba y debían estar preparadas- prepárate…

-y sin más la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una gran sombra que lentamente se fue acercando y disminuyendo su tamaño considerablemente, esto hizo que las jóvenes guerreras bajaran su guardia pero solo por parte de Eri la joven rubia quien sonreía divertida al ver al gran enemigo-

Es una broma? Ajajaja porque mandan a una pequeña niña a pelear contra mí! –al parecer Eri estaba un poco divertida viendo que el gran enemigo era solo una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos que a cada momento ponía cara de pocos amigos, la chica de cabello negro iba vestida con una armadura negra y capucha negra con una franja blanca en medio y unas afiladas espadas curvas-

Eri no deberías molestar a algo que podría arrancarte la cabeza –la pelirroja advirtió a su compañera quien aún seguía riéndose de la niña-

Ya guarda silencio de una pinche vez idiota, había escuchado rumores sobre que los barbaros eran idiotas pero no pensé que las mujeres también lo fuese-la risa de Eri se detuvo al momento de ser llamada idiota- tu Guerrera del clan de cazadores de demonios, que vienes a hacer aquí?.. con eso-apunto a Eri quien estaba fastidiada de ser tratada como idiota- mm déjame adivinar vienes por la corona de Leoric mm pues malas noticias ya vino alguien y se la llevo así sin más… -decía la pequeña quien tomaba asiento en unas roca- oh es que acaso no se dieron cuenta que no fueron atacadas por ningún espectro o monstruo de este lugar? –las guerreras se quedaron mirando sorprendidas ninguna lo había notado hasta ahora- y así quieren la corona de mi amo –un suspiro por parte de la chica pelinegra-

Pensé que era porque soy demasiado poderosa –Eri se daba aires de grandeza pero era ignorada por completo por ambas-

Y bien que se supone que haremos? Mm quería esa corona –Maki la pelirroja miraba fastidia a Eri quien se acercaba a la pequeña niña- oye no la vayas a matar o algo así

Quieres pelea descerebrada? –la joven encapuchada miraba de manera fiera a la guerrera quien la tomo por el cuello de su capucha- bájame! Espera que haces! Nooo –una hora después y luego de una escena censurada Maki estaba sentada en el piso cubriéndose la cara con su capucha y murmurando cosas como no juntarse con locos nunca más, mientras tanto Eri acomodaba su ropa y su arma- porque has hecho eso pedazo de idiota… ahora jamás lograre entrar al infierno junto a mis amos –la pelinegra estaba solo cubriéndose con su capa- te demandare maldita loca!

Bien vamos ahora y tu vienes conmigo ahora me dirás tu nombre-miraba a la pequeña- y no me veas así –Al parecer esto iba para largo mientras tanto Maki aún seguía cubriéndose la cabeza y murmurando lo mismo-

Abusas de alguien y ni siquiera le preguntas el nombre idiota! –Nico quien ya estaba bastante cabreada miraba enojada a Eri quien sonreía alegremente, hasta ese momento ninguna había notado que alguien más las estaba observando desde las sombras- me llamo Nico y aagh te odio –la joven comenzó a vestirse para ya acabar con todo ese show-

Deberíamos irnos mmm por cierto no tienes algún tesoro oculto o algo así? O acaso ese tesoro ya la obtuve? –la sonrisa perversa de Eri se hacía presente y Nico se sonrojaba como tomate pero decidió apuntar a una puerta que estaba a la derecha de aquel lugar que nadie hasta ahora había notado- oh Maki es hora de que vayas a buscar la recompensa- pero la joven pelirroja no respondía y seguía sentada en el piso así que solo fue tomada de una pierna por Eri y usada de ariete contra la puerta para luego ser arrojada a un lado mientras Eri iba y tomaba todo el botín y Maki era atendida por Nico quien solo podía compadecerse de la joven cazadora que había sido atrapada por la idiotez de la loca de cabello rubio- bien es hora de recuperar nuestra corona queridas y si las dos vienen conmigo –ambas palidecieron y se podría jurar que la pobre de Maki intentaba huir-

Está bien te ayudare pero deja de usarnos como objetos –Nico ayudaba a Maki a ponerse de pie y seguir a la ahora auto nombrada líder del grupo- puedes caminar sola? –Maki asintió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un tanto alejada de Eri- bien mm bueno según pude observar fue un grupo como de 3 personas quienes vinieron y saquearon la tumba de Leoric y se llevaron la corona para entregársela a un herrero o algo así –Nico caminaba casi al lado de Maki quien observaba todo el lugar – si no mal recuerdo eran una santera, una Arcanista y una monja –continuaba tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiese de aquel grupo mientras lograban encontrar la entrada-.

Una Arcanista…suena interesante –Eri quien iba delante comenzaba a aburrirse- me gustaría ver que tal es peleando

Ya cállate y te has equivocado de camino, la salida es por aquí –al fin Maki regresaba a su estado normal y comenzaba a adelantar al resto saliendo rápidamente de aquel horrible lugar- Nico crees que al herrero sea el tipo de nueva Tristram? –Nico solo asintió de manera positiva- bien abriré un portal al pueblo así que agárrate Eri te veo haya- y sin más paso por el portal directo al pueblo donde efectivamente estaba el grupo y que fue reconocido por Nico- Ustedes deténganse de inmediato! –Llamo Maki al grupo quien se volteo mirándola a la joven cazadora con cara de poco amigos-

Al fin nos encontramos Arcanista! –La voz de Eri hizo a todos voltearse donde se abría un nuevo portal donde aparecía la figura de la joven loca… digo de la gran guerrera- devuelvan esa corona de inmediato se los ordeno ahora mismo en nombre de…-antes de que siguiese con su molesto discurso, aburrido por cierto la mujer Arcanista hizo un hechizo y mando por los aires a la rubia quien estaba realmente sorprendida-

Cierra la puta boca cabeza hueca –la voz imponente de aquella Arcanista de bellos ojos verdes llamo la atención de algunas personas en el pueblo y de Maki quien estaba ya asustada por el gran poder de solo uno de los miembros del grupo enemigo- y tú? Cazadora pensé que eras más lista como para andar con esta bestia y su gnomo? –lo último fue dicho para Nico quien ya se había enojado con eso- oh ahora que te veo mejor… tú eras la niñita que intento detenernos y no pudo…-la sonrisa burlona de parte del grupo hizo enojar aún más a las 3 quienes comenzaron aún batalla campal contra el otro grupo mandando las esperanzas de nueva Tristram por la borda al ver como los guerreros destruían todo el pueblo-

Oh querida sobrina nunca más te dejare sola… -el anciano quien previamente había sido rescatado por Maki quien se había dedicado a ayudar a Leah a salvar a su abuelo desde la catedral donde se cayó Tyrael desde el cielo por que le encontraron el porno y bueno eso era imperdonable, fue desterrado del cielo y ahora tiene que aguantar a un grupo de gente loca tras otro y hacer de guía para esto y evitar que se mueran antes de tiempo-

Que aún no te das por vencida Arcanista…-Eri estaba casi a punto de caer ya después de todo llevaban peleando más de 5 horas sin cesar y ahora solo quedaba la Arcanista en pie- acaso nunca te rindes? –respiraba con dificultad ambas estaban casi en su límite pero nadie notaba la interacción que había con las otras chicas al parecer se había hecho las muertas y se fueron a beber a lo que quedaba de bar del becerro muerto donde charlaban amenamente- ríndete!

Tanta palabrería para alguien que solo sabe usar la fuerza bruta… aunque no estas nada mal…-lo último lo decía mientras miraba a Eri ya con sus ropas rasgadas y dejando ver un poco más de su cuerpo cosa que la Arcanista no pasaba desapercibida- por cierto me llamo Nozomi y tú?- la sonrisa que Eri le dedicaba era interesante ya que también había estado mirándola de pies a cabeza después de todo ambas tenían sus ropas rasgadas y podían ver gran parte del cuerpo de la otra-

Eri de él clan de los barbaros… aunque para ti solo Eri –Sin más Nozomi comenzó nuevamente un ataque contra Eri quien esquivo solo por centímetros para luego arremeter con toda su fuerza contra la Arcanista quien con ese ataque había acabado con todas sus fuerza y solo esperaba el golpe final –al parecer esto lo eh ganado ajajaja!- Eri estaba a punto de arremeter pero algo la distrajo de todo intento por golpear a la mujer frente a ella… -o por dios son reales-al parecer Nozomi no lo noto pero su traje se había roto y ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus atributos y QUE atributos señores haciendo a Eri perder el equilibrio eh irse directamente contra aquellos atributos haciendo que ambas cayesen al piso pero entre una vuelta y otra Eri cayó al piso primero antes de que pudiese protestar Nozomi cayo con su delantera en la cara de está dejándola inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal épica-…

**Pues empezare a escribir una nueva historia y como se dieron cuenta junte a Diablo 3 *w* uno de mis juegos favoritos, si es posible me gustaría saber su opinión nwn/, pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando el de los mapaches pervertidos.**


	2. camino en busqueda del angel perdido

**Ni Love Live Ni Diablo 3 me pertenecen :3**

Es hora de marchar en búsqueda del aquelarre! –una voz alegre de pie justo en la puerta de una habitación con varias chicas dormidas o se supone que eso hacían hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió prácticamente patear la puerta entro a molestar- ya se acabó la hora de descanso! –con cada grito una maldición por parte de las chicas quienes se levantaban perezosamente-

Ya cierra la boca bruta gritona-Nozomi quien se estaba levantando de su cómoda cama- pensé que habías muerto desangrada –Eri quien al escuchar eso solo pudo sonrojarse y salir rápidamente de aquel lugar- jojo… así que no es tan bruta –sonreía de manera divertida a la Arcanista-.

Al parecer Nozomi tiene bajo control a Eri-chan –comentaba una joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules muy parecidos a Eri pero a diferencia de ella esta era una monja muy bien alistada en artes marciales y técnicas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que casi no usaba armas-

Honoka-chan y Nozomi-chan es hora de irnos con Eri-chan Nya!-otra chica muy alegre y con pequeños rasgos felinos hablaba mientras se estiraba y preparaba para salir junto a Eri y su grupo quienes al parecer se habían llevado muy bien y habían decidido ir tras la búsqueda de aventuras y después de todo las habían expulsado de nueva Tristram por el desmadre que armaron Eri y Nozomi - vamos a por el aquelarre nyaaaa!- salía rápidamente de la habitación-

Cuando será el día en que al fin actué como lo que es… -al parecer la chica era una cruzada* pero actuaba igual de extraña que un bárbaro y se lanzaba como loca a atacar a sus enemigos- mejor vamos o vendrá de nuevo esa rubia loca.

Te sigo Nozomi-chan –y asi Honoka y Nozomi salieron de aquella habitación, cuando salieron el resto estaba alistando sus cosas para salir en búsqueda del aquelarre y sus seguidores-

Sigo sin creer que hayamos que tener que dormir en esa pocilga… aagh aun escucho a las ratas –Maki quien se quejó toda la noche de que dormir en la antigua catedral era un asco. Pero tuvo que acceder a regañadientes debido a que Eri la amenazó con lanzarle a Nico por la cabeza y si! Eri había tomado por los pies a Nico y pensaba aventarla en su contra. Al final la misión se había ido por el retrete y tenían que encontrar solas al aquelarre, después de haber encontrado las partes de la espada de Tyrael quien fue secuestrada frente a todas y nadie hizo nada porque estaban distraídas atendiendo a Eri quien seguía inconsciente y Nozomi buscaba algo de ropa para taparse, Nico por su parte se quedó mirando a Maghda quien se quedó un rato sentada cerca de Cain quien observaba a todas ignorarlo mientras el tenia las partes de la espada, pero ni aun así estaban preocupadas y bueno Leah estaba mirando a Maki quien a su vez miraba a Honoka quien le correspondía la mirada con una sonrisa haciendo el sonrojar a la cazadora, hasta que la líder del aquelarre mando al demonio todo mato a Cain y se fue llevándose a Tyrael que aún seguía traumado por haber sido expulsado de los cielos altos. Al final cuando se dieron cuenta Leah lloraba a su tío muerto que antes de morir había reconstruido la espada que al final termino provocando un caos nuevamente después de todo las chicas estaban peleándose por quien debía llevársela, al final gano Rin quien la guardo rápidamente y salió corriendo ya que Leah las estaba haciendo culpables por la muerte del anciano. Al final cedieron y tuvieron que encargarse del aquelarre pero lamentablemente con lo que provocaron ese día se tuvieron que ir a dormir a la catedral después de todo nadie quería arriesgarse a estar siquiera muy cerca de ellas - creo que es hora de irnos, no pienso dormir otra noche aquí –decía Maki y así sin más se fueron en búsqueda de Tyrael y el aquelarre-

Vamos queridas plebeyas es hora de marchar – y así emprendieron su camino siendo guiadas por Nozomi quien ignoro por completo a Eri quien reclamaba que su puesto como supuesta líder había sido robado y todo eso pero solo basto que le recordasen el incidente del día anterior y se callaba automáticamente-

Nozomi como se supone que llegaremos a donde está el aquelarre? –preguntaba Nico quien a su vez intentaba quitarse de encima a Rin quien se divertía con la capucha de esta. Al fina Nico decidió permanecer con el grupo. Después de todo ella no era para entrar al infierno y mucho menos con lo que Eri le hizo en las cloacas del castillo- Rin deja mi capucha en paz –pero Rin seguía jugando con sus ropas así que al final se rindió-

Rin piensa que Nico es muy interesante Nya!-Decía rin mientras caminaba detrás de Nico, hasta ahora nadie había notado que Eri iba callada pero al lado de Nozomi quien caminaba tranquilamente. Mientras tanto Maki y Honoka bueno pues ellas iban un poco más atrás charlando tranquilamente al parecer se llevaban bastante bien-

-en el aquelarre de Maghda-

Ama al parecer se acercan algunos de los guerreros que estaban en casa del vejo ayer- esto había encendido las alarmas en todo el aquelarre haciendo a Maghda preparar un ataque a gran escala contra todas las guerreras que venían en su búsqueda-

Apresúrense con el lavado de cerebro del ángel o nos las veremos muy mal –al parecer a Tyrael lo habían intentado convencer para que se uniera, buen salario y salidas a beber los fines de semana…, pero ni aun así había cedido y eso estaba cabreando bastante a la mujer- que esperan una invitación no dejen que lleguen aquí, destrúyanlas!- y así una gran cantidad de seguidores salieron a intentar detener a las guerreras-

-en el bosque-

Haber… estoy viendo algo peludo y con cuernos-decía Rin mientras observaba a una bestia del bosque-oh vamos esta es fácil –

Nozomi! –dijo Eri ganándose un golpe bajo por parte de la nombrada-…au…

Ajajaja mejor no seguimos con esto-Honoka quien al fin hablaba un poco, miraba tranquilamente el lugar pero al sentir la presencia enemiga detuvo su andar- prepárense para la pelea –su carácter podía cambiar completamente y esto llamaba la atención de Maki y Nico quienes de inmediato notaron a sus alrededores estaba plagado de criaturas malignas y de algunos seguidores de Maghda-

Ataquen! –Eri y Rin se fueron contra algunos enemigos haciendo que las demás comenzaran a atacar a otro grupo haciendo de esta una pelea a muerte, Eri fácilmente cortaba a sus enemigos igual que Rin quien atacaba con fuerza y agilidad a sus enemigos, mientras Honoka atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando pedazos de enemigos por todos lados mientras recibía apoyo de Maki quien atacaba con flechas, Nozomi y Nico por otra parte atacaban con magia a sus enemigos-

-después de un largo rato de batalla donde las seis guerreras salieron victoriosas aunque con uno u otro rasguño, aunque las más herida era Honoka que al no llevar tanta protección como Rin o Eri recibió un golpe en su costado provocándole un corte profundo un poco de dolor pero que Honoka no prestaba mucha atención y solo lo cubrió con una venda para así continuar el viaje, pero Maki le dio una pócima para ayudar a sanar más rápido sus heridas, este gesto hizo a Honoka muy feliz al igual que a Maki -Crees que puedas continuar? Aún nos queda un rato de viaje –Nico quien también estaba preocupada se decidió acercarse a la joven monja quien solo sonrió y le restó importancia a su herida- si quieres detenerte un rato solo hazlo saber y no te hagas la fuerte, pueden ser fuertes pero aun así eres un Nefalen –Nico decía un tanto seria a lo que Honoka solo tuvo que ceder-

Nozomi cuanto falta? –Eri ya estaba aburrida de ir por el bosque matando cuanto bicho o algún tipo friki apareciera con un saco* estos eran saqueados por Rin y Eri quienes no tenían compasión y les robaban todas sus pertenencias-

Cierra el pico ya casi llegamos –la rubia guardo silencio y se acercó a Nico tomándola por la cintura y levanto a la altura de sus hombros cargándola en ellos- que se supone que haces? –Nozomi miraba a Eri quien mantenía firmemente a Nico en sus hombros-

Solo estoy aburrida y necesito hacer algo para no aburrirme y Nico es mi entretención mientras tanto- mientras decía esto tomaba a Nico y la levantaba y comenzaba a usarla de pesa- ademas es entretenido

Quiero irme a casa –decía Nico prácticamente llorando por haberse unido al grupo de locas con las que estaba actualmente-

Oh cariño no seas así, recuerda que eres mía o acaso lo has olvidado? –Nico estaba roja como un tomate y solo se dejó usar como pesa durante un rato-

Bien, ya me siento mejor –Hablaba Honoka quien sonreía nuevamente al ver a Nico ser usada como pesa le subió los ánimos, no porque estuviesen jugando de esa manera con un miembro del grupo, si no que el grupo era unido aunque se conociesen hace tan solo un día- dime Maki como es que terminaste siendo una Cazadora –Honoka observaba a Maki quien miraba a Nico y Eri pero al escuchar a Honoka solo las ignoro y miro a su acompañante- al parecer estas distraída

…Eh? No es eso solo que...-Honoka sonreía al ver a Maki preocupada por sus compañeras- bueno veamos me uní a los cazadores luego de ver como mis padres fueron asesinados por los demonios y desde entonces jure venganza por ellos –sus palabras sonaban llenas de odio-

Dicen que la venganza no es buena –Honoka suavemente tomaba la mano de Maki haciendo sonrojar a esta quien olvido por un instante el motivo de su viaje- aunque no soy quien para juzgarte por ello y si quieres que tu familia descanse en paz ayúdame a liberar a estas tierras del mal junto a nuestras compañeras- la voz de Honoka sonaba decidía y sincera haciendo a Maki creer y a confiar en aquella monja que al parecer estaba un poco menos loca que el resto de sus compañeros- que dices? Vendrías conmigo?-la mano de Honoka era firmemente sujeta por Maki quien solo asintió positivamente ahora ambas tenían un vínculo inquebrantable y algo más crecía en ellas pero no lo notarían todavía- por cierto…-Honoka miraba a sus compañeras y podía ver como entre Eri y Rin se lanzaban a Nico como si fuese una pelota- crees que ella viva una semana más?

-Maki si hubiese podido se habría golpeado la cabeza contra un árbol, no sabía cómo había terminado metida en ese grupo de gente extraña- solo los dioses lo saben…

Jejeje creo que tienes razón- ambas decidieron ignorar a las demás y continuaron así caminando tomadas la mano tranquilamente-

-mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí-

Que alguien me salveeeee! – por las cloacas-

Escuchaste eso Umi-chan? –Una chica de cabello color ceniza caminaba junto a su compañera en las cloacas de Alcarnus-…

**Continuara…**

Rin-chan es un Cruzado y estos solo aparecen en el juego de Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls o el cegador de almas

Los tipos frikis de los sacos son unos tipos que encuentras de repente en el juego, llevan un saco lleno de oro y objetos valiosos ajajaja lo siento no recuerdo el nombre exacto de ellos.

Nuestras heroínas están a poco de pasar al acto 2 :D

Honoka: de que hablas? Acto 2?

Yo: no lo sabía en diablo 3 son 4 actos y si incluyo la expansión serán 5 actos, pero ese no me lo se ajajaja sí que solo llegare al 4 y si en un futuro muy cercano espero poder comprarlo.

Honoka: estás loca

Yo: a mucha honra Honki-chan


	3. camino en busqueda del angel perdido P2

**Ni Love Live Ni diablo 3 me pertenecen**

Cuenta la leyenda que 6 hermosas heroínas, fuertes guerreras que no le temían a nada, buscaban derrocar al mal, preparadas para dar su vida por los desvalidos e inocentes…-interrupción por golpe en la cabeza-

…AAAHH UNA ARAÑAAAAA!- las 6 jóvenes guerreras ahora afrontaban un nuevo reto… o eso se supone que era- MATALAAAA DE UNA VEZZZZ KYAAAA!- cuatro chicas arriba de una mesa gritando como histéricas mientras las otras buscaban al supuesto ser o más bien la pobre araña que solo estaba viviendo su vida normal, hasta que vinieron a interrumpir su vida- MATALAA! –Ordenaba Nozomi quien estaba abrazada de Maki, Honoka y Nico desde arriba de la mesa. Eri y Rin quienes eran las que buscaban a la araña-

Te encontré nyaaa! –la joven de cabello anaranjado igual al de Honoka lanzo el zapado de Nico contra la pobre araña que por suerte lo esquivo y decidió esconderse en un agujero lo más pronto posible- eh acabo con ella mi lady- decía caballerosamente Rin acercándose a la mesa para ayudar a bajar a las demás- bajen con cuidado…

No quiero dormir en esta pocilga –Maki apenas había bajado de la mesa salió de la pequeña cabaña que habían encontrado en el camino, después de todo ya llevaban varios días sin detenerse y necesitaban descansar un poco, después de todo los cultistas no irían a ninguna parte… o eso pensaban ellas- estaré bien aquí afuera –Maki se había acomodado bajo un árbol-

Maki dormirás ahí? Mmm no creo que sea muy cómodo –la cazadora solo le restó importancia al asunto y siguió- creo que no se puede hacer nada –Eri entro a la cabaña y vio que tenían lo suficiente como para sobrevivir esa noche y poder descansar un poco- bueno chicas mañana partiremos por la mañana, a estas horas el bosque es muy peligroso y no se ven muy bien como para que continuemos- era verdad al menos Eri consiente que no todos tenían su misma resistencia ademas tenían a Honoka quien aún no sanaba de su herida por completo-

Me parece bien –todas estuvieron de acuerdo y así sin más se fueron a descansar mientras Maki estaba fuera mirando la luna sin percatarse que una de sus compañeras la miraba fijamente-

No se supone que deberías descansar? –Maki se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña figura sentada a su lado, quien la miraba fijamente con esos ojos color sangre y por alguna razón tierna sonrisa- puedo imaginar por qué no quieres dormir… después de todo los de tu clase casi no duermen.

Eres buena espiando a las personas –Maki miraba a Nico quien solo le sonrió y luego se recargo en el hombro de la pelirroja haciéndola sonrojar suavemente- por…porque has decidido seguirnos en esto? No se supone que tú eres un demonio? –Nico solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro, a decir verdad Maki se estaba preguntando porque aún no había acabado con ella, después de todo Nico era un demonio y ella una cazadora que había jurado venganza contra todos los demonios, pero la pequeña pelinegra era diferente al resto y eso aun la tenía intrigada-

Eres rara piensas muchas cosas lo sabias? –como si Nico le leyese el pensamiento la pelirroja solo se sonrojo- bien el motivo es porque realmente no tengo mucho que hacer ademas… tu amiga…esa idiota –Nico se sonrojaba al recordarlo aún se seguía preguntando porque demonios dejo que un humano le hiciese semejante falta, pero al final ninguna sabía bien el motivo- bien ya basta solo las acompaño para no aburrirme –Nico solo bufo molesta y se fue a la cabaña de donde salió Honoka que paso por el lado de la pequeña solo susurrándole que hizo sonrojar a Nico-

Honoka? Que sucede? –Maki miraba intrigada a la monja quien se rascaba la mejilla y se acercaba con su característica sonrisa donde la cazadora-

Eri-chan es una chica muy activa pero sí que tiene problemas a lo que respecta respeto por el espacio del personal…-Decía la chica de ojos azules quien se sentaba a un lado de Maki quien la miraba con cara de ya saber más o menos a lo que se refería-

No me digas… anda desnuda por la casa? –un sonrojo y un asentimiento solo confirmaron las sospechas de Maki quien al parecer ya lo sabía tenía una extraña compañera de aventura- después de todo es media bestia…

Ajajaja no digas eso, solo es una chica un tanto llevada a sus ideas… un poco raras pero bueno –Honoka se había acercado a Maki y había tomado suavemente su mano que fue inmediatamente recibida por esta- aunque a veces si puede ser una idiota jeje –Nico solo sonrió después de todo las había observado desde la pequeña ventana de la cabaña, pero al voltearse termino con la cara entre los pechos de Eri quien andaba aun desnuda por toda la casa siendo seguida por Nozomi para que se vistiera… mentira todos sabemos lo que quería hacerle ajajaja-

Mmm Honoka, en tu templo como son los entrenamientos? Eh escuchado que son realmente duros- Maki miraba a su compañera y esta solo sonreía tranquilamente-

Bueno digamos que el los claustros nos sometemos a un entrenamiento tanto físico como espiritual el cual nos ayuda a mantener la calma en todo momento –(me da un poquito de flojera explicar mucho)-aunque ahí monjes que no logran encontrar la paz y enloquecen a los días y son expulsados o a veces solo mueren debido al riguroso entrenamiento-al decir esto Honoka cubría con cuidado la herida en su costado al parecer le dolía un poco, esto no paso desapercibido por la cazadora quien recostó sin previo aviso a Honoka en una improvisada cama en la que Honoka comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por la repentina acción de Maki quien solo le estaba despojando de parte de sus ropas y armadura- que se supone que haces?

Solo quiero ver tu herida…-ambas por algunos segundos se quedaron mirando pero la cazadora rápidamente desvió la mirada a donde estaba la herida de su compañera quien al parecer estaba cerrada pero no del todo- creo que deberíamos coser esa herida… pero dolerá un poco –Maki quien observaba el abdomen de Honoka que al parecer sí que había pasado por rigurosos entrenamientos y esto era visible en sus brazos y parte de su abdomen-…sí que deben ser rigurosos esos entrenamientos…-Maki mordía su labio ya que su mirada estaba prácticamente clavada en cierta parte de la otra chica-

Mm Maki-chan? –Honoka paso suavemente su mano por la mejilla sacándola así de su trance y miraba completamente sonrojada a la monja- podrías curar mi herida? –Maki solo asintió y saco una pequeña bolsita de su bolso pero antes encendió una fogata para poder calentar agua y preparar algunas cosas –

Dolerá solo un poco pero prometo que solo será un momento lo prometo, puedes sujetar esto –le entregaba un pequeño trozo de tela para que lo apretase si sentía dolor- aquí voy solo es desinfectar un poco y luego…-Maki quien tenía un conocimiento sobre cómo tratar heridas comenzó a coser la herida de su compañera quien en ningún momento se quejó y solo mantuvo la calma hasta que la cazadora termino al fin – te encuentras bien?

…muchas gracias Maki-chan –Honoka miraba su costado bien curado y con una venda para evitar alguna infección o que algún punto se corriese, este gesto hizo a la joven sonreír alegre tanto que abrazo a Maki pero una punzada la hizo caer tendida sobre la improvisada cama que había preparado para descansar un rato-

Te encuentras…bien? –Maki estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Honoka quien la miraba fijamente un tanto seria pero no enojada- perdón te encuentras bien? –Honoka seguía mirándola seriamente aun, tanto que Maki intento separarse un poco pero fue jalada por Honoka a permanecer en el mismo lugar muy cerca una de la otra-…si lo haces no me detendré… -Maki susurraba suavemente a tan solo un centímetro de los labios de Honoka quien cerraba sus ojos y atraía a Maki mas a si- que los dioses me perdonen…-Maki sabía que estaba mal pero solo se dejó llevar por la otra chica quien la besaba suavemente-

-mientras tanto en la cabaña Eri había tomado a Nico y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones siendo seguida por Nozomi, ellas habían observado todo el rato la interacción entre las jóvenes y decidieron irse a dormir y de Rin-chan mmm bueno ella se había dormido apenas se acostó-Nico-chan porque no duermes conmigo y Nozomi ya no quedan camas disponibles –Eri quien al menos ya se había puesto algo de ropa miraba a Nico quien estaba mirando la cama que de por si era pequeña y tener a esas dos en la cama era realmente peligroso-

Dormiré con Rin al menos ella no intentara nada raro –sin más se fue a donde Rin dormía y se acostó a su lado pero poco le duro la paz, Rin era peor porque no se quedaba quieta y mientras dormía abrazo a Nico y apachurro un buen rato- desde mañana dormiré en algún árbol…son más seguros –pensaba Nico quien se daba por vencida-.

Emm Eri no puedo dormir –Nozomi quien estaba prácticamente encima de la rubia tenia cara de aburrida y no podía hacer nada para des aburrir a su compañera de cama- mmm quieres hacerlo? –la repentina pregunta hizo a Eri mirarla sorprendida- oh vamos no te hagas sé que también lo quieres –Nozomi miraba fijamente a Eri quien sonreía captando el mensaje-

-Maki miraba a Honoka quien estaba sonrojada y su respiración era pesada- Maki-chan… esto no está bien… pero no me puedo detener…-Honoka tomaba la capucha de la cazadora acercándola nuevamente para volver a besarla aún más apasionadamente, la cazadora se había acomodado encima de la peli naranja evitando cargar todo su peso en ella para provocar que su herida volviese a abrir-

Jujuju mira al parecer ya se llevan muy bien –al parecer Eri y Nozomi habían decidido ir a espiar a las jóvenes quienes ignoraban por completo que estaban siendo observadas por las morbosas del grupo- mmm esto está muy interesante- ambas se quedaron observando a la pareja hasta ya caer rendidas por el sueño quedándose dormidas en el piso-

-a la mañana siguiente-

YA ES DE DIAAAAA ES HORA DE ALISTARSEEEE NYA! –Rin quien era la primera en despertar y despertar a las demás solo con su grito…(vaya gritona) haciéndolas saltar a todas asustadas y a Nico darse de cara contra el piso- ES HORA DE PARTIR NYAA!

-Y así todas algunas felices y otras muertas de sueño continuaron en su búsqueda del ángel perdido- mmm Rin es muy animada por las mañanas…-Eri quien iba un poco más atrás que Rin miraba a Nozomi que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a los gritos de su loca amiga y compañera- al parecer ya estamos llegando al escondite de Maghda…

Es hora de rescatar al ángel o no sabremos que más sigue luego de esto! –y así todas comenzaron a correr en dirección del escondite de Maghda, después de un par de horas donde acabaron con una millonésima parte del ecosistema y matar un montón de animales y personas que se les atravesaban llegaron al temido lugar donde encontraron a un montón de tipos extraños con túnicas quienes comenzaron a atacarlas pero que nada las detendría hasta que notaron a unos tipos con una cara un tanto extraña- ustedes! Vieron donde se llevaron a un calvito con ropa bien fea? –

Si… lo llevaron donde Maghda ella está al final de la prisión de este inmenso lugar… la entrada esta por ahí…- y sin más el tipo se murió esto solo hizo enojar más al grupo que entraron rápidamente a la prisión que perteneció una vez al rey Leoric en su locura, al final llegaron a un lugar donde parecía una gran celda donde desde el piso salían grandes llamaradas-

Al parecer han llegado aquí… pero no me derrotaran y llevare a ese hombre a mi amo Belial jamás derrotaran a mi esclavo –Un enorme tipo aparecía desde una puerta remeciendo todo el lugar- destrúyelas y no dejes nada –y sin más Maghda se desvaneció de aquel lugar-

De aquí no pasaran –la voz ronca y llena de odio de aquel monstruo no iba a intimidar a las jóvenes quienes rápidamente comenzaron a atacar a su enemigo quien se defendía a duras penas-

Un golpe brutal…-Honoka quien se había lanzado a atacar con todas sus fuerzas logro interceptar un golpe certero que lanzo al tipo contra la pared- auch…-Honoka cubría su costado al parecer su herida le estaba molestando más de lo que pensaba pero no se detendría y arremetió nuevamente pero esta vez acompañada de rin, golpeando al tipo hasta no dejar nada de el-

Aagh –Maghda había observado toda la batalla y esto la tenía bastante cabreada por lo que envió a más de sus sirvientes a atacar a las chicas pero todos eran fácilmente derrotados-

Ahora es tu turno Maghda caerás junto a tu amo Belial y vengaremos la muerte del calvito y Cain –Decía Eri apuntando su espada contra la mujer quien estaba realmente furiosa pero huyo de aquel lugar dejando a Tyrael y el resto de sus seguidores y esclavos-

…que aún no eh muerto… y me llamo Tyrael –decía el ángel que estaba tirado en el piso pero que ninguna quiso ayudar a levantar, tan solo le entregaron la espada y este recordó todo lo que se supone que debía decirles- es hora de marcharse de aquí esto colapsara

-y sin más se fueron rápidamente del lugar por un transportador que las dejo en nueva Tristram, siendo recibidas por Leah quien abrazo efusivamente solo a Maki quien se sonrojo - nos han salvado del aquelarre, les estamos muy agradecidos –Honoka que solo miraba la interacción entre Leah y Maki quien al parecer estaba un poco incomoda por la efusividad de Leah-

Es hora de partir a Caldeum ahí nos esperan grandes retos y enemigos poderosos –hablaba Tyrael al grupo quienes de inmediato partieron rumbo a la ciudad de caldeum-…

ESPERANOS AHÍ CALDEUM QUE PRONTO LELGAREMOS- Eri y Rin hablaban nuevamente al unísono bastante alegre al parecer de enfrentarse a nuevos retos-

-ese camino lo recorrerían en una gran caravana que era dirigida en un principio por Tyrael pero que luego paso a manos de Eri y Rin provocando que se retrasaran un par de días en los cuales Honoka y Maki estuvieron bien melosas, pero Leah intentaba algo con Maki pero rápidamente era rechazada. Que nuevos peligros acecharan a nuestras valientes y extrañas heroínas? Acaso Nico lograra huir de Eri y sus pervertidas intenciones? Nozomi conocerá algún método para quitarle la idiotez a Eri? Alguien subirá de nivel? Muchas preguntas se vienen a mi mente-

**Continuara…?**

**Bueno este capitulo quizás extraño, primero porque me salte algunas cosas y añadí HonoMaki y algo de NIcoMaki pero muy leve ajajaja sobre Eri y Nozomi mm los hare sufrir un rato ajajaja quien será Belial? **


	4. camino a Alcarnus y mas

**Ni Love Live ni Diablo me pertenecen pero bueh que importa ajajajajaj**

Maki-chan cuanto rato piensas estar metida dentro de esa casa? –una pequeña cabello negro golpeaba una puerta insistentemente, al parecer una de sus compañeras de viaje odiaba la arena y el calor tanto como ella- oh vamos tampoco es para tanto.

Jamás saldré de aquí no me gusta el calor –la joven cazadora se negaba a salir de aquel lugar y esto estaba colmando la paciencia de cierta rubia quien de un golpe derribo la puerta y mandando a volar a Maki quien estaba recargada en la puerta- pero que demo…-la pelirroja miraba asustada a la puerta donde reflejaban unos ojos azules-

Maki-chan~~~-cada palabra era dicha con cierto tono que haría temblar al mismísimo diablo- vamos a ir a Caldeum y tu vendrás conmigo~~~~ -sin más Eri tomo a la pobre cazadora siendo llevada igual que un saco de patatas quejumbroso-

Pobre Maki-chan –Honoka y Rin miraban atentas todo el espectáculo que tenía Eri y Maki- Nee Honoka-chan que sucede entre tú y la cazadora? –la voz de Nico saco de su pensamiento a Honoka- juju las vi la otra noche bajo el árbol –la voz de la pequeña sonaba igual de pervertida que Nozomi quien al parecer estaba charlando con Leah sobre algunas cosas pero que a nadie le importaban, mientras Honoka moría de la vergüenza pero poco lo demostraba tan solo un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Nya? Honoka-chan y Maki-chan están juntas? –Rin quien había escuchado todo abrazo a su amiga quien solo se dejó abrazar Honoka ya estaba acostumbrada a su pequeña hermana como le decía de vez en cuando. Llamando la atención de Maki quien aún seguía siendo cargada como costal- nyaaa pensé que no podías hacer travesuras Honoka-chan~~~…

No quiero ir a buscar los destacamentos ni a Alcarnus ni a ninguna parte –una pequeña de coletas y cabello negro estaba sentada en el piso haciendo una verdadera rabieta porque Eri quería llevársela a buscar a Maghda quien estaba escondida por el desierto- ya lárguense a mí no me pagan por esta aventura solo recibo almas de todo lo que ustedes se cargan

Oh querida no me hagas esto, yo siempre eh visto porque tu estés bien y siempre te protejo- la cara de Eri era de dolor fingida haciendo que todas la miraran-

Uy si claro tu eres un alma tan samaritana que protege a todos…-Nozomi miraba aburrida a Eri quien seguía fingiendo su dolor- oh ya cállate y deja a la niña aquí, no quiere ir –Nozomi le entregaba un poco de agua en una cantimplora a Nico quien estaba tirada en el piso debido a que su ropa era toda negra y no quería quitársela-

Ok pero luego tendremos una charla muy larga nosotras –Eri miraba a la pequeña que solo hizo un ademan con la mano de que ya se largaran y la dejasen en paz-

Bien es hora de marchar, Leah que harás tú? –Honoka le pregunto a la chica quien estaba conversando con Tyrael-

Investigare por las cloacas que están por la ciudad y si encuentro algo les notificare inmediatamente- Leah quien ya se había dado por vencida con Maki solo se despidió y fue corriendo camino a la ciudad-

Maki estas bien? Pareces agotada –la joven solo sonrió a Honoka quien le miraba preocupada- si te sientes mal te traeré de regreso de inmediato –ña pelirroja se sonrojo al escuchar la voz autoritaria de su compañera-

Está bien no te preocupes Honoka… yo estoy bien… -en realidad la cazadora estaba un poco mareada y con sed y hambre- solo tengo hambre

-la monja quien solo miro fijamente a la chica le entrego una cantimplora y un poco de pan- vamos cariño cuando tengas más hambre solo dímelo –Maki quien comía rápidamente se sonrojo al escuchar la voz melosa de Honoka-

Hey dejen de hablar Nya! Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan ya se fueron hace rato –Rin quien había estado mirando curiosa la interacción de su amiga y la chica cazadora Nos vemos Nico-chan –la chica de negro se había creado una pequeña tienda de campaña para poder protegerse del calor-

Nos vemos bolsas de carne –Nico solo se echó a dormir sin importarle nada-

Bien es hora de marchar ahora –Nozomi y la su rubia compañera esperaban al resto quienes caminaban lentamente, como si el tiempo no importara- acaso ustedes creen que este cuerpo maravilloso se mantiene solo, apresúrense que debemos encontrar a la maniaca de Maghda y luego encontrar muchos tesoros para ir a ese spa que vi cuando venía camino a Caldeum –decía Nozomi quien hacia ademan de cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que Eri la mirara con cara de querer abalanzarse encima en cualquier momento- oh querida si derrotas a Maghda tendrás una buena recompensa- la voz sugerente de Nozomi hizo sonrojar al trio que recién se integraba a ellas mientras que Eri aparte de perder un poco de sangre también perdía baba imaginando el premio-

BIEN VAMOS A POR ESA MUJER MALIGNA! –la rubia estaba realmente emocionada y prácticamente salió corriendo camino a Alcarnus que no estaba precisamente muy cerca-

Porque siempre terminamos corriendo detrás de ella –Maki miraba a Eri quien iba caminando rápidamente mientras se enfrentaban a diferentes tipos de criaturas-

Buenas tardes guerreros ustedes son los que están en búsqueda de Maghda supongo? –una joven de aspecto pasivo saludaba a las guerreras quienes se voltearon a mirar deteniendo su avance-

Señorita un placer, soy Ayase Eri de él clan de los barbaros –Eri se acercaba a la joven quien al verla se asustó un poco, la rubia al parecer no pudo notar como la chica retrocedía y solo tomo la mano de la chica- se ve un poco pálida desea un poco de agua? O comida? –y así siguió hablando un rato hasta que alguien la tomo por el cuello desde atrás tapándole la boca- amfmfmfnaskjf *suéltame Rin no puedes hacer esto*

Nya Eri-chan guarda silencio- Rin quien tenía la misma fuerza que Eri hasta ahora era la única que podía alejar a la loca de esa pobre joven quien se acercó a Honoka-

Tu eres la monja Ivgorod cierto? –la joven miraba a Honoka quien asentía rápidamente-

Emm sí... que es lo que sucede? –Maki solo veía como la chica se acercaba un poco más a Honoka- quieres hacernos compañía?

Si las ayudare con su viaje… mientras mantengas alejada a esa loca barbará-eso ultimo lo murmuro muy cerca de su oído haciendo que la pelirroja apretara sus puños eso era nuevo para ella pero no podía evitar sentir celos de alguien que se estaba acercando tanto a su monja-

Si sigues mirándola así la mataras seguramente –las manos de Nozomi en su cintura le hicieron saltar del susto-tranquila Maki-chan solo es una chica y tú eres la cazadora de demonios más poderosa hasta el momento- Nozomi lentamente iba tranquilizando a la chica que solo se relajó un poco pero aun así le seguía molestando el hecho de que se le acercara tanto a Honoka-

Síganme el desierto tiene muchas ilusiones –la chica avanzaba rápidamente topándose con un montón de demonios y cultistas del aquelarre pero que eran exterminados por una furiosa y bien cabreada Maki- sí que es poderosa esa chica –La joven que estaba cerca de Honoka solo podía mirar asombrada el gran poder de Maki-

Jejeje eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ella –decía la peli naranja quien se sonrojaba al no poder quitarle la vista de encima a la cazadora-

Oh ya veo… así que ella es la que capturo el corazón de la joven monja de Ivgorod –la joven quien las guio a un callejón sin salida- tengan cuidado ellos están muy cerca de nosotros –antes de que pudiese seguir hablando un montón de tipos del aquelarre aparecían desde una supuesta montaña-

Acaben con ellos plebeyas –Nozomi quien había permanecido atenta a todo comenzó a atacar a todos junto a Rin-

Que no me digas… plebeya –Eri estaba bien cabreada la habían alejado de su nueva presa y ahora unos maniáticos pervertidos intentaban matarlas-

Dense por muerto –Rin atacaba a un montón de tipos quienes al verla intentaron huir pero no pudieron y fueron asesinados por la poderosa cruzada-nyaaa! Juajuajuajaua jasksasja rayos me atore –tosía de tanto reírse-

Auch…-Honoka que solo se limitó a mirar desde una distancia prudente sentía un poco de dolor en su costado- porque ahora…

-luego de un rato de mandar cuerpos volando por el aire la chica quien también había ayudado un poco les revelo que era una hermetista y se llamaba Eirena- bien ahora desharé el hechizo que protege el camino a Alcarnus…-la joven les mostro el camino y continuo acompañando al grupo- les ayudare a revelar cualquier tipo de magia que los cultistas hayan intentado ocultar

Wou vaya chica más inteligente y sexy-Eri quien seguía a una distancia prudente al resto no le apartaba la vista de encima a Eirena-

No es la gran cosa…-murmuraba Maki quien iba cada vez más molesta por la cercanía de Honoka y la otra chica , pero algo más llamo su atención al ver que Honoka regularmente toaba su costado esto hizo que se acercara y tomara a Honoka del brazo llamando la atención de todos- hey porque no nos detenemos un momento? –La pelirroja miro a Nozomi quien comprendió el mensaje-

Está bien nosotras seguiremos adelante y les dejaremos marcas para que no se pierdan- y sin más se llevó a Eri quien iba a reclamar pero al ver la cara de Maki solo se alejó, dejándolas al fin solas-

Esto bien Maki-chan…. No te preocupes por mi…-pero antes de que pudiese reclamar algo más la pelirroja beso a Honoka mientras tomaba sus manos-

-luego de unos minutos que parecían segundos se separaron para poder respirar-…no digas que estas bien cuando no es así mira –Maki acaricio el costado herido y cubierto con vendas de la monja quien se estremeció al sentir el suave roce-

…lo siento Maki –la mirada de Honoka era de tristeza había preocupado a la cazadora y había retrasado sus planes de destruir a los asesinos de Cain- lo siento mucho

No es como si realmente nos fuésemos a morir pero debes tener cuidado… no quiero perderte precisamente ahora –la cara de Maki estaba sonrojada mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones- así que mejor vamos a descansar un rato por ahí mira ahí una pequeña casa –ambas caminaron lentamente cuando llegaron se toparon con un montón de demonios y monstruos del desierto quienes fueron destruidor rápidamente por ambas pero que hizo a Honoka quedar exhausta- ven quedémonos aquí –Maki tomo a Honoka con cuidado y la sentó en un rincón de la pequeña casa donde ambas se quedarían un buen rato-…

Porque Maki-san me tiene tanto rencor? –Eirena le preguntaba a Nozomi quien solo se rio suavemente- hey no es gracioso, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo…creo

Bueno eso es porque Maki y Honoka son algo más que amigas y pues mí quería pelirroja es un tanto celosa y a veces Honoka es despistada que no se da cuenta de algunas cosas –decía Nozomi quien se podía ver un destacamento en la distancia-

Hay que apresurarse –Eri quien iba pensando en otra cosa continuo caminando pero al momento de pasar por el lado de algunos guardias noto algo raro pero decidió guardar silencio hasta que llego frente al comandante-necesitamos pasar hacia Alcarnus rápidamente

Los que quieran ir a Alcarnus deben estar realmente locos o solo buscan la muerte, pero si tanto es que quieren morir el capitán daryl está en aquel lugar pídele las llaves a el –el tipo por alguna razón hizo que el mal presentimiento que Eri sentía aumentara un poco más-

Capitán daryl necesitamos pasar a Alcarnus… Maghda –Eri fue la primera en entrar y encontrar a los guardias del palacio junto a Maghda quienes tenían apresados a unos cuantos guerreros- maldita te destruiré a ti y a tu amo Belial que te utiliza como uno de sus marionetas

Mientes! el jamás me utilizaría, ahora mátenlos a todos –sin más Maghda desapareció haciendo que los guardias se transformaran en horribles criaturas quienes los atacaron a todos-

Los destruiré a todos –Rin salto al ataque donde acabo con casi la mitad de todos mientras que Nozomi liberaba a los hombres que serían sacrificados-

-luego de una batalla sangrienta que no resulto con ninguna muy herida solo unos cuantos rasguños pero nada grave el capitán daril les dejo pasar- cuídense guerreras la magia del aquelarre es realmente poderoso

No te preocupes por nosotros ustedes apresúrense en regresar a caldeum –decía Nozomi quien se despedía de los lobos de hierro-

Bien ahora solo queda llegar a Alcarnus –Rin iba a la cabeza ahora mientras Eri, Nozomi y Eirena conversaban sobre algunas cosas-… esto no puede ser…-la joven cruzada miraba con horror como el destacamento había sido convertido en un lugar lleno de sangre por los cultitas quienes apresaron a las personas y las sacrificaban sin compasión alguna- los acabare a todos!-la furia de Rin había aumentado al límite haciéndola arremeter contra algunos cultistas quienes intentaban huir-

Espera Rin –Nozomi detuvo a Eri quien se había sorprendido por todo aquello nunca había visto actuar así a su compañera- no me detengas podría lastimarse…-pero se calló de inmediato al ver a Rin cubierta de sangre mientras acababa con todos los tipos que intentaban atacarla y solo los destruía como papel o unas débiles ramitas- …recuerda que no la moleste o la haga enojar…-Eri palideció al ver la sonrisa macabra de su compañera-

Bien mientras liberamos a los demás? –Eirena quien solo se había quedado ahí mirando la masacre por parte de Rin solo reacciono al notar la mano de Eri en su hombro- vamos ahí que liberar a las personas mientras rin se encarga de ellos-y así rápidamente lograron liberar a todos sin problemas mientras seguían a Rin donde dio rápidamente con el lugar donde Maghda se encontraba-

Ella es mía…-la voz de Rin realmente daba miedo y solo Nozomi sabia él porque estaba actuando así-

Pero recuerda hacerla sufrir mucho cariño –Nozomi le decía a Rin mientras sonreía. Rin quien rápidamente entro al lugar junto a Eri quien fue de soporte para Rin en caso de cualquier problema-

No iras? –Eirena solo observo a Nozomi que tomaba asiento en una pila de cajas mientras se quitaba algunas cosas debido al calor-

Naa me da flojera continuar ademas Rin y Eri la acabaran rápidamente –La Arcanista solo sonreía mientras escuchaba una gran explosión proveniente de aquel lugar-

-mientras tanto en donde se ocultaba Maghda- las despedazare ahora esbirros acábenlas- mientras Eri atacaba a todo lo que se acercara Rin atacaba con destreza a Maghda quien poco y nada podía defenderse contra los feroces ataques de la cruzada- tu quien eres realmente! –Maghda estaba a punto de morir-

Eso deberías saberlo –La voz de Rin sonó diferente pero Eri estaba ocupada que no noto el cambio en su compañera- me abandonaste hace unos años atrás querida amiga –y sin más Rin clavo certera su espada en el pecho de la mujer dándole muerte de inmediato-

Ahora Decard Cain descansará en paz –Eri quien solo miro alrededor observando todo el desmadre que dejaron solo se dirigió a la salida junto a Rin-

Felicidades han vengado a Cain y a toda esa gente –Eirena hablaba alegre mientras abrazaba a Eri quien iba seria pero al sentir como la abrazaban cambio a su habitual cara de pervertida tomando a la chica por la cintura-

Nya!?Nozomi-chan estas bien? –la Arcanista solo acaricio el cabello de su compañera quien emitió un suave ronroneo-

Bien chicas es hora de regresar a caldeum debemos advertir al emperador de esto –decía Nozomi luego de acariciar el cabello de Rin quien se abrazó fuertemente de la Arcanista-

Hyaa! Eri-san no me toques ahí –Nozomi volteo a ver la cara de pervertida de Eri y solo decidió seguir adelante-

Ho tranquila cariño no te hare daño…-la cara de la rubia decía todo lo contrario- que no quieras claro…-al final a Eri la dejaron a solas con la pobre chica quien no pudo huir de la loca-

Has podido arreglar tus asuntos Rin? –Preguntaba Nozomi quien caminaba junto a la joven quien solo asintió feliz- me parece muy bien pero Eri no lo noto supongo o si no me estaría preguntando –suspiro al recordar lo curiosa y preguntona que es a veces esa barbará descerebrada-

Mmm Honoka…-las jóvenes se habían dormido debido a que la pequeña casa era un tanto fresca y se relajaron bastante-

-la joven monja estaba sin la parte superior de su ropa mientras estaba al parecer meditando un poco pero no noto cuando Maki la llamo-

…se ve tan bien así –Maki mordió inconsciente su labio al intentar ver a Honoka desde adelante pero la joven monja se levantó de golpe asustando a su compañera-…. Hiii lo siento no era mi intención… mirarte…te…Honoka? –la joven monja se abalanzo encima de Maki quien estaba roja como un tomate al poder apreciar el bien formado cuerpo de su compañera- …abhaalasdana –solo balbuceada cosas que nadie podría entender nunca-

Maki… Maki… -la joven monja acariciaba la mejilla de la su compañera quien tomaba sus manos las llevaba directamente a sus pechos-

…Honoka…esto no está bien…-Maki casi se le caía la baba al sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Honoka –

Maki debes despertar… -La joven la miro como no comprendiendo a lo que se refería- despierta amor~~~~ -Maki se sorprendió por el tono de su voz pero al sentir un fuerte remezón despertó y vio cómo su compañera estaba vestida y lo que realmente era suave era un pequeño gusano que fue arrojado sin piedad contra la pared-

Eehh… fue solo un sueño…-al parecer solo fue un sueño de lo más cruel…ya que ese día que se habían besado bajo el árbol solo se habían besado y una que otra caricia pero nada más que eso-

Eh? A que te refieres?- Honoka quien solo miraba a Maki quien se veía realmente decepcionada por algo solo tomo las mejillas de su querida cazadora y le planto un beso cargado de cariño que fue correspondido casi inmediatamente pero que solo duro un momento-… no sé qué abras soñado pero ya pareces más feliz… así que será mejor irnos al campamento allí nos encontraremos con el resto

-Maki quien se notaba con mas ánimos noto la herida de Honoka que al parecer ya estaba mejor- está bien vamos ya oscureció- y sin más se fueron camino al campamento donde estaría Nico preparando la comida para todos, al parecer a la pequeña le gustaba cocinar lo hacía de maravilla-…-sin que lo notaran el pequeño gusano que Maki estaba apachurrando las estaba siguiendo como un perro a su amo-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Juajuajau hasta aquí llegaremos xD al parecer la relación entre Maki y Honoka sigue aumentando y ahora Eri ha obtenido a su nueva vict… digo presa… Digo aagh da igual después de todo igual se la va a garchar xD pinche Eri manos locas Harasho, y bien quien habrá sido Rin antes de haber sido una cruzada? Que tanto sabe Nozomi sobre eso? Eirena lograra escapar de las garras de Eri? Honoka se le confesara a Maki algún día? O no creo que sea necesario? Nico habrá preparado estofado o alguna sopa de bichos muerto? Maki aceptara a su nueva mascota el señor gusano? Ustedes le podrían poner nombre al señor gusano? A mí me da flojera. Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo XD**


	5. revelacion y buscando al calvo

**Ni diablo 3, ni Love Live me pertenecen :3**

**Disculpen la demora, aunque igual esta corto y me salte algunas cosas un tanto lateras espero que les agrade el capitulo**

Que necesitamos a quien para qué? –Rin preguntaba al grupo quien había pasado por varios problemas desde salvar a Leah desde el palacio y luego huir del mismo y posteriormente rescatar a la madre de Leah quien estaba siendo atacada por seguidores de Belial quienes buscan la piedra esencial negra la cual guarda las almas de los señores del infierno y que ahora es buscada por Belial-

Y bueno así que nos estas diciendo que debemos ir a buscar la sangre, la cabeza y el cuerpo de un tipo que estaba chiflado para que pueda entregarnos la piedra esencial negra la cual tiene a 5 señores del infierno para evitar que Belial se apodere de ella antes y nos mate a todos? –Nozomi quien era la única que realmente estaba tomando atención a la historia que les contaba Adria- mm bien nos dividiremos somos 6 así que dé a dos nos iremos a investigar

Eehh!? –Todas miraban a Nozomi quien solo les dio una mirada fría y estas asintieron rápidamente- bien se dividirán así, Honoka y Maki ustedes buscaran la cabeza –ambas asintieron- Rin y Nico ustedes buscaran la sangre y mientras tanto Eri y yo iremos por el resto del cuerpo –todas finalmente tenían asignadas sus tareas-

Vamos Nico-chan es hora de la aventura Nya! –la muy enérgica Rin comenzó a caminar en dirección de el transportador para llegar a su destino aún más rápido-

Al menos tú eres menos loca que Eri…-la pequeña chica de coletas negras observo a la rubia bárbara quien le lanzo un beso haciendo a Nico sonrojarse hasta las orejas-idiota…

Bien Maki es hora de partir ahora –Honoka quien se veía bastante animada emprendió el camino en una ruta diferente al transportador –

Espera…quieres decir que iremos caminando? –Maki quien no le veía posible caminar por el caluroso lugar y se resistía-

Querida estuve conversando con algunas personas del poblado y con Adria ella me dijo que podemos ir por entre las cloacas –y sin más tomo la mano de la cazadora que hubiese preferido morir achicharrada en el desierto en vez de ir por las cloacas que apestaban a muertos-

Hasta cuando seguirás acosando a la pobre chica? –Nozomi quien se notaba un poco cabreada por la actitud de Eri solo salió caminando en dirección al transportador- te veré en el desierto –y sin más desapareció-

Tyrael crees que regresen con vida? –Leah quien se veía preocupada solo podía quedarse en el campamento y rogar para que las heroínas se cuidasen-

-Mientras tanto en las cloacas la pelirroja estaba realmente cabreada ya que aparte del horrible olor de aquel lugar Honoka le comento sobre el pequeño gusano que la había estado siguiendo desde el otro día cuando acabaron con Maghda- porque me tiene que pasar estas cosas!

Oh vamos no es tan horrible…y parece que le agradas? –Honoka quien al parecer no le estaba agradando para nada la idea de que el bichejo ese le quitase la atención de su cazadora- y que piensas hacer?

Pues…no creo que sea tan malo una mascota monstruo? –Maki tomo en sus manos el bicho que podía ser un poco feo pero era suave y un tanto amistoso-

Que alguien me salve! –algo llamó su atención y rápidamente acudieron a ver de dónde provenía la voz- por favor! Que alguien me salve!

Espera pecadora regresa aquí! –una joven de melena castaña clara corría asustada una chica de larga melena y bonitos ojos ámbar junto a otra chica de cabello color ceniza (o no sé cómo sea XD) que se veía igual de peligrosa ya que ambas tenían cara de pocos amigos- mereces morir!

Hey le harán daño –Honoka quien dejo pasar a la chica quien se veía realmente asustada para luego interponerse en el camino de las otras siendo acompañada por Maki quien había sacado sus ballestas dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellas- que es lo que les pasa?

Aléjate o también te verás involucrada monja! –exclamo la chica de melena azulada quien se acercó a paso firme pero fue apuntada directo a la cabeza por Maki- hey aléjate no es con ustedes el problema!

Claro que lo, es si tratan de dañar a alguien –La joven que antes huía observaba asustada la escena desde una esquina siendo acompañada por el gusanito de Maki- así que será mejor arreglarlo charlando

Oh vamos Umi-chan no creo que sean tan fuertes? – la voz de la otra chica molesto ligeramente a ambas guerreras quienes se miraron y solo sonrieron- solo una monja y una cazadora –todas se preparaban para una gran pelea pero lamentablemente o para bien los seguidores de Belial comenzaron a aparecer por montón-

Rayos… precisamente ahora… -Umi la joven de cabellera azulada saco su espada junto a ella su compañera preparaba para invocar a las almas de los muertos-

Maki prepárate –Honoka se preparaba para la batalla pero algo llamo su atención la joven que minutos antes huía ahora estaba cerca de ellas trayendo en sus manos el pequeño monstruo- será mejor que te ocultes por ahora –la sonrisa cálida de Honoka a la otra joven quien solo asintió y se escondió rápidamente-

Ahora! –Maki quien comenzó con una lluvia rápida de flechas, la batalla se prolongaría por bastante tiempo-

-mientras tanto en un árido lugar Nozomi caminaba a paso rápido por las llanuras mientras Eri intentaban seguirle el paso- HEYYYY! Nozomi-sama! -en menos de un segundo la mujer se había detenido y tenía una gran sonrisa, al parecer le encantaba que usaran esas palabras en ella-

Así que dime ahora… que piensas de mí? –la pregunta de Nozomi era un tanto rara mucho más porque andaban en el desierto buscando quien sabe que-

A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que lo eres… y sí que estas buena…-Eri quien comenzaba a mirar de manera lasciva a la Arcanista quien sonrió triunfante se acercó a la guerrera- hey… Que tramas… -pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando ambas fueron tragadas por un enorme gusano de las arenas-

Genial…ahora estoy dentro de un maldito gusano –Nozomi pateaba el intestino de aquel enorme bicho quien las tenía a ambas llenas de babas-

-Eri solo estaba recostada viendo como Nozomi maldecía y pateaba los intestinos de aquel enorme gusano- mejor espera a que se detenga y luego los partes en muchos pedacitos

Aagh no tienes remedio –y sin más ambas se quedaron dentro del gusano quien al parecer andaba por todos lados-

Nico-chan cuidado –Rin quien de un solo golpe acabo con un montón de engendros en su camino miraba a Nico quien se había mantenido callada por alguna razón desde que entraron en aquel oasis- Nico-chan sucede algo?

Mm Rin se que esto es un tanto extraño pero cuanto tiempo fuiste la mano derecha de Maghda? –la pregunta hizo palidecer a Rin quien no alcanzo a detectar a tiempo a un pajarraco que se lanzó para atacarla pero que fue rápidamente desintegrado por Nico- no me mires así no se lo eh dicho a nadie ademas no debes sorprenderte, sabes que no soy humana –la sonrisa de Nico calmo un poco los nervios de Rin quien se sentó en el piso para poder calmar su respiración-

-por algún motivo la típica sonrisa gatuna y la mirada de Rin cambiaron a una mirada fría y llena de seriedad- fueron 3 años que fui su mano derecha…pero un día Maghda quiso que acabáramos con todos los hombres de un pequeño poblado, en ese momento fui y acabe con la gran mayoría de ellos pero algo me hizo ver que todo aquello estaba mal…jamás debí seguirla lo único que pude rescatar fue una pequeña joven que luego de los años se convirtió en la nueva mano derecha de Maghda pero yo no quería eso y un día acabe con su vida mientras dormía y fui expulsada del culto que antes de que pudiese irme me atacaron con todo lo que tenían estuve a punto de morir pero Nozomi y Honoka…ellas me salvaron –la melancolía en las palabras de Rin hicieron que Nico se sintiera más curiosa por saber más de los humanos y sus extraños sentimientos-bien es hora de seguir Nico-chan nyaaa! –y sin más Rin volvió a su característica sonrisa yéndose con todo contra los engendros y seguidores de Belial-

Los humanos son misteriosos…aunque deberían desaparecer todos…-Nico quien miraba la energía de Rin quien ahora estaba a full con su poder acababa fácilmente con lo que se le atravesara- ningún humano es realmente puro… -La voz de Nico sonaba un poco distorsionada pero Rin no lograba escucharla- …

Nyaaaa adelante desgraciados vengan a mí –todo lo que Rin quería era pelear y divertirse pero luego de un rato de haber acabado a todos llegaron a un portal el cual se veía sospechosamente interesante- creo que hemos llegado

Si pues vamos? –Nico hablaba normalmente otra vez camino junto a Rin para ser llevabas a un lugar completamente cubierto por tinieblas-

-mientras tanto en las cloacas-…sí que estaba difícil eso –Honoka secaba el sudor de su frente- bien ahora ustedes siguen

Hey no te hagas la grandiosa acabare contigo –Umi estaba igual de agotada pero aun así comenzaron una batalla de puños y patadas mientras tanto la compañera de la peli azul solo se sentó en una pila de huesos y Maki se sentó cerca del escondite de la otra chica quien apareció por entre unos escombros-

Te encuentras bien? –Maki miraba a la joven quien asintió y luego dejo libre al gusanito que se fue rápidamente donde la cazadora- cómo te llamas?

Hanayo soy una médico brujo pero… no quise seguirlas a ellas eh intentaron acabar conmigo..-los ojos de Hanayo se cristalizaron haciendo que Maki se molestara tanto que le volvió a entregar el gusano a la joven y se fue de lleno contra Umi quien cayo seco al piso-

Ahora me explicaras porque quieren acabar con una chica como ella? Acaso son igual a la basura de Belial? –La cara de Maki daba miedo, su semblante serio ahora estaba lleno de odio-

Emm Maki-chan? –la peli naranja miraba atónita la escena no pensó que la pelirroja podía ser tan agresiva- vamos puede haber muchas razones pero cuál es? –esa última pregunta la hizo asía la otra chica quien solo estaba sentada observando todo con cara de aburrida-

Ok ok bueno solo queríamos sacrificar una virgen a Belial para que dejase en paz a nuestro poblado y ella se veía prometedora –si hubiese podido Honoka se habría dado contra el piso pero prefiero no hacerlo-

Son idiotas y bastante –Maki quien solo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Umi y luego se fue contra la otra chica- mejor acabare con sus porquería de vidas –Maki apuntaba directamente sus ballesta a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso sin hacer nada-…

Maki-san? No lo hagas…por favor ellas solo querían proteger su poblado –Hanayo quien aún temblaba se puso de pie y se hacer a la joven- aunque no creo que sea necesario eso?

Tan solo debemos acabar con Belial y si ustedes quieren pueden venir con nosotras, estamos buscando la forma de acabar con el –Honoka quien se acercó a Umi la ayudo a ponerse de pie para luego sonreír de manera usual-

Estas segura? –la peli azul solo miro a su compañera- Kotori qué opinas? –la otra solo asintió y se levantó- que es lo que debemos hacer?

Debemos encontrar la cabeza se Zoltun Kulle –ambas chicas se miraron confundidas- es para poder encontrar la piedra que alberga el alma de los señores del infierno y que también es buscada por Belial

Está bien las acompañaremos –Kotori sonrió animada y así con nuevos compañeros continuaron su búsqueda-

**Continuara…**

**Bien debo aceptar que el capítulo está un poco corto pero en realidad se me hace tedioso escribir todo ósea me refiero a que no me gusta tanta descripción de todo lo que hacen asi que por eso las envié a todas a diferentes lugares para que busquen las cosas más rápido espero les agrade igual hace días que venía pensando en actualizar, pero por problemas y unos exámenes no había tenido tiempo, como siempre muchas gracias por leer 6(-w-)/**

**Por cierto que es lo que pasa a Nico? **

**Algún día sabremos el nombre de el gusanito?**

**Una nueva rival aparece ¿?**

**Nozomi está celosa?**

**Por cierto Kotori es un médico brujo igual a Hanayo. Mientras que a Umi la deje como una bárbara xD a ver qué pasa cuando Nozomi conozca a otra cabeza hueca ajajaja o quizás no lo sea tanto **

**Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo que quizás me tarde un rato**


End file.
